


Binding Threads

by C00lKatt



Series: Stories stuck in my notebook [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, High School, Insecurity, Mates, Meet-Cute, Multi, Multiple Partners, Polyamory, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C00lKatt/pseuds/C00lKatt
Summary: Sesshoumaru life was a neatly organized expertly planned routine. He had his girlfriend he had his family he didn't need anything else. He could have never predicted this mess.
Relationships: Kagura/Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Kagura/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Stories stuck in my notebook [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868947
Kudos: 4





	Binding Threads

Sesshomaru was a highly organized person, everyone knew it. He had his clothes organized by type and weather, he had matching markers and highlighters for each subject, and even the gifts he got for his girlfriend were planned in advance with her each reaction recorded for future reference. He made himself a schedule and stuck to it, finding that he liked to have as much control of his time as he had of his person. So why was his father blocking the way out of his bedroom door when he knew that he had a scheduled date with his longtime girlfriend Kagura? They had been in a standoff for the last two minutes, staring at each other, neither trying to make the first move. If someone didn't act soon he'd be late, and late was not a part of Sesshomaru's carefully scheduled life. Now, Sesshomaru was a patient creature, but he really wanted to keep to his schedule; besides, Kagura wasn’t nearly as patient as Sesshomaru. So, Sesshomaru kept his eyes on his father as he elegantly and arrogantly raised one smooth white eyebrow.

Taisho nearly snickered as his son made a simple eyebrow raise, a look that would have shown confusion on anyone else, one of the most arrogant gestures he had ever seen. Seriously, the boy had his mother’s attitude and his father’s looks, no wonder he was so arrogant. Still, Taisho supposed his son had suffered enough, and besides Kagura didn’t deserve to be kept waiting. Still, this wasn’t a comfortable conversation. Taisho cleared his throat.

“Sesshomaru I’m sure you know this but every demon has two mates,” 

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as his father began, already knowing what Taisho was trying to say, and he opened his mouth to interrupt, but Taisho continued with a little more force in his voice as a warning for Sesshomaru to hush. 

“Yes, I know you know this already but let me continue. Now, often in our family, we have one demon and one human mate in order to ensure that our blood remains strong and our line continues.” 

Taisho drew himself up at Sesshomaru’s sneer.

“Yes, Sesshomaru there has rarely been a case where this wasn’t true and, as powerful and prideful as you are, I highly doubt you will be the exception. I know you would be content with Kagura but you must have sensed it, she is a Beta mate.”

Now Sesshomaru looked confused and Taisho smiled as he continued.

“Beta mates are very protective, often powerful, and never fully submissive. They will always do what they feel is most beneficial for the ones they love, even if they get hurt in the process. We, as Alpha males, can never fully relax around them during times of stress. Though we may be more inclined to relax during times of peace. Betas are reckless, smart, and/or cunning. Often they are extremely beautiful as well.” Sesshomaru growled lowly at his father. 

“My Kagura is not a lesser mate.” His mate was beautiful, cunning, and good. She would never be a lesser, or less important, soldier in his eyes. Sesshomaru growled again, nearly challenging his father.

“She has been through too much to be called second to anyone. Even by you.” Sesshomaru fought against the instinct to lift his lip showing teeth in aggression, fought the urge to growl louder, or to hunch in a defensive crouch as his eyes began to switch from red to gold. Taisho rolled his eyes and cuffed his pup on the back of the head.

“No one is insulting your mate pup. Beta does not mean lesser; it means more dominant, it means protector, it means trustworthy but reckless but not lesser. It also means that before you can inherit, you must find your omega mate.”

Sesshomaru moved gracefully out of his nearly defensive crouch but continued to glare at his father.

“Is that all father?”

“No. You will find her by scent and both you and Kagura will be drawn to him or her. Kagura will try to protect them even from you.”

There was a low growl as Sesshomaru made his way out of the room without another word. Taisho sighed and shook his head as he left the room as well and nearly ran into Izayoi.

“How did he take it?” She asked worriedly.

“Better than I thought he would, he held back his demon at least….”

“You didn’t tell him about his transfer did you?”

Taisho simply looked sheepish rubbing the back of his head in a guilty way. “I…. wanted it to be a surprise?”

“He is not going to be happy tomorrow.”

“Yes, but at least he won’t take it out on the house and garden... again.” At that moment Inukimi, Taisho’s second mate, made her elegant and stately entrance. “If our son must throw a temper tantrum let it, for once, be far away from our Magnolias.”

Izayoi looked torn for a moment and Inukimi grabbed her arm before consoling her, “Come dear, it will be fine. Sesshomaru will get over it, especially when he finds himself another lovely mate. Let’s go have tea in the garden for now to celebrate his future happiness.”

Izayoi finally smiled as she was dragged away for a distraction by her second mate. Taisho watched them go with a smile and a sigh. Demon mating is complicated. He thought while brushing a wary hand through his hair. The possessiveness typical of demons made having two share one person borderlines impractical. For years, Demons had been slowly dying out because of the many battles over mates. It seemed that they were almost doomed to be extinct till one bear demon found their mate in a human female after having already found his demon half. The relationship worked beautifully.

The human was able to relax both of her mates, and they her, without finding each other a threat. The human did not try to prove herself the strongest, did not have the instinct to destroy any competition, and was happy to pamper or be pampered by either mate. They lived happily and had many children. They also found that the human shared her strongest mate’s lifespan. The years passed and more demons found that they had human mates, and more and more clans were filled with both full and half-demons. Of course, full demons were considered more prestigious of mates, some demons were known to have two human mates while some certain species of demons were known to have as many as four mates. Taisho had been friends with a lion demon that had 10. Hopefully, Sesshomaru would stop at two and wouldn’t destroy the school when he discovered it was co-species. He sighed, before turning to join his mates in the garden. Tea sounded like a wonderful idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Sesshoumaru he has no idea what's coming.


End file.
